


501

by Mistwolf_Magic



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/Mistwolf_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read Shy Snootles "Salvation" Trilogy on fanfiction.net first or you're not going to understand any of this since it picks up at the end of the third story "The Hardest Test." </p><p>The 501 Legion was one of the most famous in the entire Clone Army. And they haven't died yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back, General

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hardest Test](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95462) by Shy Snootles. 
  * Inspired by [We all need something to fight for](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95465) by laureas. 



Leia crouched behind a speeder with Han at her side, listening to the sound of blaster fire and lightsabers humming. There were so many droids and they were pinned down in the Hangar; she didn't know how much longer her Father and Luke could hold off.

Everything seemed to be falling apart.

* * *

Wedge swallowed thickly as he looked at the fifth Stardestroyer that had just appeared. They had already lost so many 'Fighters and the 'Destroyers just kept coming. _"Stardestroyer six at point three nine!"_ The Rogue pilot turned his eyes to the stated sector; but what dropped out of Hyperspace was not an Imperial Stardestroyer. A large squadron of old Clone War era Starfighters and a transport appeared at the edge of the battlezone. Immediately, the transport and a six 'Fighter escort made for the planet surface. 

 _"Koh-to-ya Friends,"_ A female voice came over the radio,  _"Seems like you could use a little help."_

A moment of silence later, the Commander of the Fleet answered.  _"Any help is appreciated, thank you. We cannot let the Stardestroyers reach the surface."_

 _"You heard 'im boys. Let's make some fireworks."_ A cheer rang through the radio from the mystery squadron as they attacked the nearest 'Destroyer. Wedge watched in admiration for a few seconds - whoever these guys were, they were good, doing stunts that he thought only Luke could top - with a grin he joined the battle.

Things finally seemed to be going their way. 

* * *

 Anakin hadn't seen this many droids since the Clone Wars.

He could sense Luke tiring beside him, even as his own energy was rapidly depleting, and wondered how much longer they could last. The rest of his family - being his children and their friends - had taken shelter behind some speeders, occasionally getting a shot in here and there. And the droids kept coming. 

Just as Anakin had begun to give up, the Hangar doors blasted inwards and blaster fire rained down on the droids. Dozens of figures clad in white armor poured into the Hangar, obliterating the army around them. Anakin suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe, he recognized the armor - similar to the Stormtroopers, but so different - but still couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. As the last of the droids fell to the newcomers' blasters, Leia, Han, Chewie, and Lando came out from their covers, each staring at the small force of armor-clad strangers.

And then one of the figures - with blue markings on the armor and a blue shoulder wing - turned to Anakin. "The five-oh-first reporting for duty, sir."

A strangled gasp/sob sound tore from the elder Skywalker's throat. "...Rex?"

The speaker removed his helmet, revealing a dark skinned man with short cropped bleached hair and brown eyes. "Good to see you again, General." Two other men walked up beside Rex and took off their own helmets; one looked almost identical to Rex save the black hair and a number five tattooed on his temple, and the other looked similar enough to be related while being closer to Luke and Leia's age. 

"Fives!" Anakin cheered, addressing the dark haired twin, who smiled.

"Welcome back, General." He gestured to the youngest member of the trio. "This is my son, Echo." 

The young man saluted. "It's an honor to meet you, General Skywalker."

"You as well, Echo." Anakin nodded, then turned back to Rex. "I don't understand. How are you all..."

"After 66..." Rex and Fives both flinched slightly at the mere mention of it. "...most of the real 501 went into hiding. We stayed in contact though." Rex shrugged. "The whole story would take a while to tell, and I'm not the person who should be the one telling it."

 "...who should be telling it?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"They're up with the Squadron. Which reminds me..." Rex pulled out a comm unit. "Capital Building is secure, Commander, and we've met up with the General. What's your status?"

 _"Just finishing up here."_ a tinny voice responded, sounding frustratingly familiar.  _"We'll meet you down there soon."_

"Copy that." Rex put away the comm and turned back to the group. 

 _Are you going to introduce us, Father? Or do we have to keep staring each other down?_ Luke's mind-voice asked with the feeling of a grin.

Anakin flushed slightly and faced his family. "Everyone, this is Rex; he was Captain under me during the Clone Wars. And Fives, an ARC Trooper from the War too. In fact... all of these men are the remnants of my old Clone battalion." He turned back to the Clones. "These are my children, Luke and Leia, as well as Leia's fiancé Han, and their friends Chewbacca and Lando."

The groups said hello just as the rest of the Troopers finished piling up the droids. "The droids are taken care of, Captain, and those two men are in custody." One of the clones informed Rex, who nodded in acknowledgement. 

"I'll inform the President that everything is clear." Leia murmured, reaching for her own comm just as Wedge's voice sounded from it. 

_"Its over. We've won."_

* * *

 Once everyone had met up in the Main Hall - the 501st standing quietly off to the side and only waiting for the 501 Squadron to arrive - Anakin again explained the soldiers to Mon Moths and the others. They were all a little shocked at the reappearance of one of the most famous Clone War legions, and extremely grateful for their timely arrival. 

Rex smiled as the pilots began walking in and Echo, who knew exactly what was coming, was grinning like maniac. "Here comes the person to tell our story, General. The one to bring the 501 back together."

Anakin turned around and froze. In the entryway was a Togrutan woman with orange skin, white facial markings, blue and white striped lekku that reached her waist, curving montrals, and crystalline blue eyes. She wore a forest green top that left her stomach exposed, a brown leather jacket, red-black gauntlets, black pants with one knee pad the same color as the gloves, a red x- belt, a blaster on one hip.

 _Father?_ Luke tapped at his father's mind, trying to get his attention.  _Is everything all right? Who is that?_

Tears blurred Anakin's vision as a wry smile graced the Togruta's face.

"Hey Skyguy."


	2. Hello Commander

_"Hey Skyguy."_

At those words, Anakin burst into tears and lunged forward. "Ahsoka!" The woman met him halfway and the two clung to each other desperately. "Ahsoka.... oh Ashoka... oh Force... SNIPS!!"

"I don' get it." Han stated, bewildered. "Who is she?"

"That's the Commander, Ahsoka Tano." A young man who looked like might be Mirialan walked up. "She was the General's Padawan during the Wars." He held out a hand and Han examined the diamond patterns tattooed around his eyes. "I'm Riker by the way."

"Han Solo."

"I know." Riker laughed, releasing Han's hand. "Rebel news got pretty interesting when you came around."

"Is it true your ship did the Kessel run in under twelve parsecs?" A new voice asked. Han looked around and realized he had several of the clones' second generation listening avidly. With a grin he began telling stories of the  _Falcon_ 's exploits.

Luke, Leia, Mon Mothma, and her entourage stood by until Anakin released his padawan. 

"President Mothma." Ahsoka stepped forward and bowed. "I am Ahsoka Tano, Commander of the 501. My men and I put ourselves at your disposal."

"Commander Tano." Mothma smiled. “I thank you for your timely assistance. This battle would have ended far differently had you not intervened when you did.”

“Glad we could help, Madam President.”

“What I’m wondering,” Luke interceded, “is how you know we needed help?”

Ahsoka smirked and a Twi’lek member of Mothma’s entourage stepped forward. “Hello Commander.” Luke noticed a 501 tattooed onto her lekku.

“Heya Kalifa.”   

“K-kalifa? You know Commander Tano?” Mothma stuttered in surprise.

“Of course. Ahsoka practically raised me.”

Anakin raised his eyebrows at the Togruta, whose montrals darkened in embarrassment. “That’s a stpry for later.” She announced, then turned to Mon Mothma. “Is there a place where my men could bunk?”

“Of course. I’ll have one of the guards show them to the Lower Barracks.” The President covered her surprise smoothly.

“You’re staying with us at the Temple, Snips.” Anakin interrupted before anything else could be said.

Ahsoka merely nodded. “Rex!”

The man ran up to her. “Commander?”

“Go with the boys to the Lower Barracks and get everyone situated, then I want you and Fives to come to the Temple. Leave whomever you will in charge.”

“Yessir.” Rex turned away and began calling out orders.

“Why don’t we all meet in the Temple’s sitting room in half an hour?” Leia suggested. “It will be more comfortable than the formal meeting hall and Commander Tano can tell us the entire story.”

“Call me Ahsoka, Leia.” Ahsoka insisted. “I agree, I would rather not be back in that Senate room again. President, you are welcome to invite anyone you feel should hear our story firsthand.” Anakin bowed his head as what Ahsoka had said registered in his mind. Of course she wouldn’t want to go back to the Senate chamber – that was where her world fell apart nearly twenty-five years ago.

“That sounds doable, Commander. I will assemble my Generals and meet you in half an hour.” With a final nod, Mon Mothma turned and walked away, followed by her entourage. Kalifa tossed them a playful but respectful salute before hurrying to catch up with the President.

“How did you know my name?” Leia demanded Ahsoka as soon as they were gone.

“Well, who else would you be?” She asked offhandedly. “You look just like Padme.” Leia took a sharp breath to hold back the tears that suddenly appeared. For some reason, being told she looked like her mother by a complete stranger meant more to her than when anyone else had said it.

“C’mon Snips.” Anakin touched her shoulder. “Let’s get you settled and we’ll find you a change of clothes.”

“Sounds great Skyguy.” The woman grinned and gestured for her hosts to lead the way.

* * *

 

Luke, Anakin, and Leia showed Ahsoka to their quarters in the Temple, then Leia left to track down a change of clothes. Ahsoka slipped into the ‘Fresher to shower and the men waited in the sitting room, Han, Lando, and Chewie joining them shortly afterwards. When Ahsoka came out – wearing the loose tunic and pants Leia had found for her – she paused and looked around at the group. A grin appeared on her face as her gaze landed on one particular friend.

“Chewbacca!!!”

[Ahsoka!!] The Wookie roared, jumping up and crushing the woman to his chest. [I didn’t realize it was you!]

“Ya know each other?” Han asked, grinning a little.

“Yeah.” Ahsoka gasped when she was released. “I met Chewbacca during the Clone Wars.”

“When?” Anakin asked, searching his memory for the Wookie.

“When I got captured by those Trandoshan slavers. Chewie arrived on the island a few days after I did and helped us contact Kashyyyk to get home.”

“Oh yeah.” A memory poked at Anakin and he frowned. “Wasn’t there an Initiate there named Kalifa? Like that Twi’lek we met?”

Ahsoka sat down. “Yes. Kalifa died on that island; and I named Kalifa after her.”

“So not only did you practically raise that Twi’lek, you named her too?” Luke laughed. “Just what were you doing?” His laughter died at the look the Togruta gave him – deadly serious and filled with the grief of someone who had been given a load too heavy to bear at too young an age.

“That’s part of the story, and I’m not telling it more than once. So you’ll just have to wait.” A knock on the door broke the group out of their reverie. “C’mon in Rex, Fives.”

Anakin blinked in shock as the two clones came in – he never thought he’d see something like this – dressed in civilian clothes. Rex wore a tunic and pants that almost liked like they were from Tatooine and Fives was dressed in a faded and sleeveless version of the clone cadets’ uniform from Kamino.

“Hey Ahsoka.” Fives greeted as Rex dropped into the chair next to the loveseat their Commander was sitting on while he leaned comfortably against the wall.

“Sup little’un?”

“Everyone okay, Rexter?”

“Just fine, I asked Zing’s detail to stay on call and the others have all changed.”

“Echo wanted to come, but you only asked for me an’ Rex. You’re gonna have to make that up to him, ya’know that, right?”

Ahsoka laughed. “Thanks Rex. And I’ll make it up to Echo soon, Fives. He’s almost ready to take command of a small detail.”

Fives grinned. “Aye, that’d do it.”

_Are they usually like this, Father?_ Luke asked, watching the clones and his father’s padawan banter.

_Not at all. The Fives and Rex I knew were more like the ones you saw before._ Anakin sent the equivalent of a mental shrug. _I’ve never seen them like this._ “So who are you and what did you do with Rex and Fives?” He then asked aloud.

“It’s been twenty three years, Skyguy.” Ahsoka responded.

“We only act like that when we’re being soldiers.” Fives shrugged. “We’re not soldiers right now, we’re friends.”

“Family.” Rex corrected and his brother nodded.

“Family.”

Another knock sounded and this time Ahsoka stood up and waved the door open. Kalifa stepped in and went straight to the Togruta, who kissed her forhead. “Hey Mom.” They both ignored the gasps and incredulous looks they were being given. “Mon Mothma’s going to be here in a few minutes. So get ready.”

“Thanks Kali.”

A knock sounded the third time, Anakin rose and opened it to reveal Mon Mothma. "Please come in, President, Generals." Rex and Fives both stood at attention for a brief moment when the visitors entered but soon resumed their previous positions.

"President, Generals, friends..." Ahsoka began, "you're here to get answers to your questions, and you will, but I ask that you refrain from interrupting me at first as the beginning of this story is far from pleasant." Mothma nodded as she and the others took their seats and Ahsoka sat back down on hers. Kalifa immediately sat next to her, laying a hand on Ahsoka’s leg in support.

“Ready when you are, Snips.” Anakin said softly and Ahsoka nodded.

“I guess it began when I was expelled from the Jedi Order…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Ahsoka!!!   
> Next chapter is the story of Ahsoka, Kalifa, and the 501st Legion. Keep an eye out for it!


	3. The Story, Part One: Fall

Ahsoka Tano didn’t have the energy to be afraid as she looked at Chancellor Palpatine. Her entire foundation had been torn out from under her and nothing could penetrate he apathy. Then her Master burst in, dragging Bariss after him, and apparently something could. She nearly collapsed as she listened to Bariss – her _best friend_ – confess to the bombings.

_Betrayal._

She had been betrayed by everyone she thought she could trust. “Well…” she mused as her Master embraced her in relief. “…almost everyone…” Anakin and Padmé were the only ones who had stayed by her side through everything. The only ones who had never doubted her.

The Counsel apologized, but it rang false in the Force. Jedi don’t feel emotion, so how could they be sorry for what they had put her through?

Then she was standing at the entrance of the Temple. “I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order.”

Ahsoka smiled sadly at the man who was practically her older brother. “I know.” And she walked away, leaving Anakin standing there with a worn strand of silka beads in his hand.

* * *

 

Padmé opened her door at the soft knock and blinked at the Togruta in front of her. “Ahsoka!?” She cried, sweeping the girl into a hug. “Is everything alright? Why are you here?” Padmé was put on alert as Ahsoka’s shoulders began shanking and tears wet the Senator’s shoulder. “Ahsoka?” the older woman led the two of them to the couch and sat down. “What happened?”

“’M not a Jedi anymore…” a muffled voice finally responded.

“They didn’t let you back?” Padmé had half a mind to go chew out the Jedi Counsel, but Ahsoka shook her head.

“They offered. I refused.” He grip tightened on her friend. “Only Obi-Wan and Master Plo seemed to really be sorry. If they can’t trust me, how am I supposed to trust them?”

Padmé could understand Ahsoka’s reasoning. Now she _really_ wanted to go give the Counsel a piece of her mind. “Will you be leaving Coruscant?”

“Well, I’m not staying.”

“Where will you go?”

“I don’t know. I just need to get offworld.”

Padmé released Ahsoka and stood up. She disappeared into her room for a few minutes before coming out with a leather pack and a bundle of clothes. “Change into these, Ahsoka, they should fit you.”  She tossed the clothes at her guest, then moved into the kitchen.

Still confused, Ahsoka obediently slipped into the ‘fresher. She took a shuddering breath as she changed her dark maroon dress for a deep blue top and dark pants under a steely blue tunic. “Why do you even have these, Padmé?” she asked, stepping back into the main room. “They’re too small for you.”

Padmé turned around and smiled wistfully at the outfit. “…Sentimentality I guess.” She responded, tying a sash the same color as the top around the girl’s waist. “But they’re yours now. The boots by the couch are your size and I’m almost done packing.”

“Packing?” Ahsoka asked as she sat on the couch and began pulling on the boots.

“Well I can’t let you go with nothing, can I?” Padmé set the pack down at their feet and sat next to Ahsoka again. “I’ve put some food in there, as well as my entire emergency credits stash. No,” she held up a hand and stopped the coming protest, “you’ll need them more than I do.” She then pulled out two containers. “This is face-paint, the smaller one is white and the larger is the same color as your skin; just in case you need to change your facial markings.”

Ahsoka unscrewed the lid and gently daubed a finger into the orange paint. “I don’t know what to say…”

“Don’t say anything, Ahsoka.” Padmé assured gently, then produced a grey card. “This is a Transport Pass, it’ll get you offworld without having to spend any of the credits; save those for when you need them.” The Togruta put the paints back in the pack and took the card, gazing at it for a moment before bursting into tears. Padmé pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, as though the Senator wished to take away the young one’s pain through physical contact.

Ahsoka allowed herself to gain what comfort she could from the embrace before pulling back and getting to her feet. “Thank you Padmé, for everything.”

Padmé stood and threw a nondescript but high quality brown cloak around Ahsoka’s shoulders. “Take care of yourself, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka nodded, but the words she spoke next were not ones Padmé had been expecting to hear. “You and Skyguy are married, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

“…yes…” she admitted softly. “Since just after the War started.”

The Togruta smiled and kissed her sister on the cheek. “I’m happy for you two. And it makes _this_ all the more fitting.” Before Padmé could voice her confusion, Ahsoka pressed her second – shorter – strand of silka beads into the woman’s hand. “Anakin has the other one.” Padmé hugged her once more and Ahsoka lifted the pack onto her shoulder. As she opened the door, the former Jedi pulled up her hood before walking away. Padmé finally let her tears slip down her cheeks as she watched her little sister disappear, maybe forever.

No one said a thing when the Senator of Naboo began wearing a silka bead bracelet around her wrist. 

* * *

 

Ahsoka stepped off the Transport onto the loosely Republic occupied world of Lothal. Keeping her hood up, she strode off down the street. Suddenly she frowned, when had she tuned into this alleyway? She glanced around, then froze as her gaze landed on a small figure and the Force pulsed around her. _There are no coincidences._ The words of her Master from so long ago echoed in her mind as she looked at the little Twi’lek girl the Force had decreed she would meet.

“Hi.” She knelt to get on more of a level with the child. “Where are your parents?”

The girl blinked at her. “Gone.” She couldn’t be more than three standard years old.

“I’m Ahsoka.”

“’Ka?” the girl reached out and touched the cloak.

“Yeah, that’s me. What’s your name?” A shrug. “You don’t know?” A head shake. “Then why don’t I call you Kalifa, huh?”

Ahsoka wasn’t sure where those words were coming from, all she knew was that the Force was screaming at her to take care of the little foundling. Taking a breath and giving into the Force, she spoke again, lowering her hood. “Come little one. I’ll be your family now.”

* * *

Nearly a year later, Ahsoka Tano – known to the locals as Kaa Miran – woke in the middle of the night covered in a cold sweat, choking on a scream. Shaking and weak, she looked around the small house she and Kalifa lived in. Then a crying four year old climbed into bed with her.

“Scawy, Mama…” the girl sobbed, curling up in her guardian’s arms.

“I know Kali… I know…” Ahsoka projected peace and love into the Force, wrapping a barrier around the little Twi’lek to protect her from the twisting darkness and echoing screams of the dying. Kalifa soon settled down and fell asleep, but Ahsoka didn’t dare close her eyes; the ghastly image of the Jedi Temple in flames was still branded on the inside of her eyelids.

A surge of anger and hate came through a long dormant bond in the Togruta’s mind. Placing shields around that part of her mind, Ahsoka lowered her head and wept – mourning the fall of her older brother.

* * *

They lasted four more years on Lothal, even with the Imperials throwing their weight around, but Ahsoka was quickly running out of facepaint and Kalifa’s Force abilities had spiked in the last month.

“This is the only world I’ve ever known…” eight year old Kalifa remarked quietly as she and Ahsoka waited for the Transport.

“I know Kalifa. But it’s not safe here anymore.” Kalifa reached up and grabbed the hand of the woman who was both sister and mother, then cautiously wrapped the Force around her like a blanked.

The Transport opened to admit passengers and Ahsoka squeezed Kalifa’s hand, she squeezed back. “I’m ready.” Ahsoka handed their tickets to the pilot droid and the two stepped onto the ship.

Neither of them had any idea what was waiting for them.

 


	4. The Story, Part Two: Gather

Kalifa looked around in amazement at the new planet the Transport was coming up on. _Welcome to Ryloth, Kalifa. Homeworld of the Twi’lek._ Ahsoka whispered in the girl’s mind.

_Twi’lek? Like me?_ The youngling asked.

_Yeah. During the Clone Wars I led the attack that broke through the Seperatist blockade. It was a pretty interesting battle – one that included my Master piloting a Republic Cruiser into the control ship._ Kalifa giggled a little bit at the thought of that battle, then went back to staring out the window.

When they landed, the two travelers moved cautiously into the city. _Remember –_

_Stay by you and don’t talk to anybody at first. I know Ahsoka, we’ve been over this._ The girl interrupted.

_If anything happened to you, Kalifa, I don’t know what I’d do. Okay? I just want to make sure you’re safe._

Kalifa sighed. _I know, mom, but you need to trust me too._

_Not until you’re a teenager._ Ahsoka shot back and both of them chucked slightly.

Ahsoka shifted her hood a little bit and one of the humans on the street froze. “Ahsoka?” he hissed, touching her shoulder slightly.

Kalifa tensed and Ahsoka spun around to face the man, cursing inwardly. She had run out of facepaint on the way to Ryloth and so had her original – distinctive – markings. Just as her panic reached critical level, she got a good look at the man.

 Bleached blond hair was pulled back into a tail but the former Padawan had seen that face often enough to recognize it anywhere. “Rex?” She breathed, hardly daring to believe it. “It that really you?”

“Commander! I’m so glad you’re alive!” The Clone kept his voice down with the ease of practice. The Force sang with his sincerity and the woman had to fight back tears.

_Mom?_ Kalifa’s thoughts brought Ahsoka’s attention to her. _Who is that? Are we in trouble?_

“No Kali. We’re not in trouble.” She murmured aloud to the child, reaching back and grasping her hand.

“I don’t live far from here, why don’t we talk more there.” Rex offered, smiling and wondering who the youngling with his commander was. Ahsoka nodded quickly and the three of them left the main city, coming to a small house in the mid-rim of town.

Kalifa chewed her lip as she and Ahsoka followed the strange man through the town, he opened the door to a small house and stepped aside to let them in; when all three of them were inside he closed and bolted the door before turning to face his guests. “Rex! It’s so good to see you!” Ahsoka pushed aback her hood and hugged the man fiercely.

“You too, Little’un… you too…” Taking her lead from the woman, Kalifa pushed back her hood and Rex glanced at her kindly. “And who’s your youngling friend?”

Ahsoka dropped a hand to the girl’s lekku. “This is Kalifa. She’s my… adopted daughter… for lack of a better term. Kalifa, this is Rex, I knew him during the Clone Wars.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.”

“None of that ‘sir’ business, just call me ‘Rex’.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Rex?” Ahsoka asked playfully and Rex chuckled.

“Well, I couldn’t act like a soldier anymore, could I? It’s just become habit now.”

Ahsoka laughed. “I’ve missed you, Rexter.”

Rex’s smile showed that he felt the same way. “You two are welcome to stay with me for as long as you need. I only have one extra room but we should be fine.”

“Thank you, Rex.”

* * *

That evening, when Kalifa was asleep in the extra bedroom, Ahsoka sat in the half-darkened front room with a mug of tea in her hands; Rex sat across from her with his own mug.

“Where have you been all these years, ‘Soka?”

“…Lothal. You?”

“I’ve been here…” the Clone hesitated. “…Ahsoka… the Clones –”

“I know Rex. I know what the Clones did; I _saw_ it when it happened.” She looked into her mug. “…What was it like, Rex? You’re still the same man I knew during the Wars, so how did it happen?”

A long silence descended and Rex’s hands whitened on his mug. “The plans had been laid long before the war…” he began lowly, bitter reflection and self-loathing staining his voice. “Every Clone had a bio-chip implanted in their brain, designed to activate upon hearing a codeword from a specific authority…” he choked slightly “…and overrode the Clones’ free will.”

Ahsoka hissed as her own emotions caused her shields to falter and Darkness flared through her bond. She quickly took a drink to try and hide the reaction but Rex still watched her worriedly. “I’m guessing Palpatine was this ‘specific authority’?” Rex smirked a bit at her tired sarcasm.

“I remember his voice coming over the comm; ‘execute Order 66’ he said… and then…” tears glinted in the darkness as they threatened to run down the man’s cheeks. “I was no longer in control of my body… and I was forced to watch as my body did unspeakable things…” Rex’s voice broke and he hunched forward, letting his tears fall.

Silence stretched between them, then Ahsoka spoke, staring into her cup. “How did you all take it?”

“… Some better than others…” he admitted, then went quiet before adding sadly, “Cody killed himself… and he wasn’t the only one…”

“I’m so sorry, Rex.”

Rex opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a cry from down the hall. Ahsoka immediately stood and disappeared down the hall, Rex followed her and stood in the doorway while Kalifa was curled up in his friend’s arms as the woman murmured softly to her.

“…I’d hoped you wouldn’t get them until you were older, at least.” Rex felt like he was intruding on something he shouldn’t, but couldn’t bring himself to leave. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s dark. It’s so dark I’m afraid I might suffocate.” Kalifa starts. “There’s pain and suffering… I can – I can hear people screaming, and the sound of blasters and this humming noise I feel like I should know…” the young Twi’lek mimicked the sound she had heard and both her listeners’ tensed at the almost-forgotten sound of a lightsaber. “And then, just when I was sure I was going to die in that fear… a candle is lit in front of me. I looked into the flame and saw a bunch of people in armor,” she paused, considering. “…it looked like that Clone armor you sketched me once…” Rex’s eyes widened but Ahsoka didn’t react visibly. “The people – I felt safe with them, but it was weird, I could tell how many there were – and there were so many of them!”

“How many were there, Kali?”

“Five hundred and one.” Ahsoka’s blue eyes snapped up to meet Rex’s. Kalifa sighed. “And then I woke up.”

“Thank you for telling me, Kali. Do you think you can get back to sleep to sleep?” at the girl’s nod, Ahsoka climbed off the bed and tucked her in. “Sleep well then.”

“Night ‘Ka.” Ahsoka turned at the now-empty doorway to look at her. “Goodnight Kalifa.”

* * *

Rex was heating more tea when Ahsoka returned to the kitchen. She stood for a long moment, watching her old friend. “Watching the five-oh-first?”

Rex straightened. “The truly loyal ones met up right after the Purge… and then went into hiding.”

“…Can you…?”

“Yes. Do you think that’s what she saw?”

“I don’t know… how many got away?”

“Abou’ twenty five. Including myself. But I haven’t been in contact with them since.”

Ahsoka sighed and accepted the mug Rex handed her. “Thank you for being here, Rex. Hope is hard to come by nowadays…”

Rex laid a hand on her shoulder. “Stay as long as you need Little’un. You brought my hope with you, too.”

* * *

Two years later found Ahsoka leaning against a window, staring out at the brightening sky, deep in thought. “Dream again?” She turned her head to look at Rex out of the corner of her eye, then back out the window. “Everything alright?” he came over and laid a hand gentle hand between her shoulder-blades. “Ahsoka?”

Her hands tightened on the window-frame. “Call the 501st Rex.” His hand twitched on her back in surprise. “Arrange a rendezvous wherever you think best.”

“Why now, Commander?”

“A new hope is coming to the Galaxy, Captain. And we’re going to be ready to help it when it does.”

Rex nodded then moved over to the wall, pulling out a commlink. Dialing in a specific comm-number he spoke, “Fives? This is Rex. Call up the boys; the Commander’s called for a regroup.”

* * *

The former ARC Trooper known as Fives stepped into the home he shared with is son and wife on Correllia. From the corner of his eye he saw a small blinking light and froze as the implications of it sunk in. With shaking hands he retrieved the small commlink out of its hidden holder and switched it on.

_“Fives? This is Rex. Call up the boys; the Commander’s called for a regroup.”_ Five’s breath caught. The Commander. Was Rex talking about who he thought he was talking about? _“Comm me back ASAP for rendezvous details… and may the Force be with you.”_ Sliding into his bedroom and locking the door, Fives dialed the comm-number.

_“Rex here.”_

“Rex? It’s Fives. Is the Commander… really –?”

A blessedly familiar laugh came over the comm. _“Hey Fives, it’s really me.”_

“Commander Tano! Thank goodness, none of us knew whether or not you had survived.”

_“I’ve missed you too, Fives.”_ She laughed again, then became serious. _“I’ve been having visions, Fives. We’re resurrecting the 501 st.”_

“Yessir. When and where?”

_“We can’t all show up at once, so…”_ Ahsoka seemed to consider for a moment. _“Everyone has two standard months to get to the southern Dune Sea on Tattoine. If it’s going to take them longer, they need to inform us.”_

“…Some of them are going to have families. I know I do.”

There was silence for a moment while – though Fives didn’t know it – Ahsoka looked affectionately at the sleeping Kalifa. _“Bring them with you. Family doesn’t get left behind.”_

* * *

“That’s more than twenty five brothers, Rexter.” Ahsoka laughed.

“The more the merrier I say.” Rex had his own delighted grin across his face.

The twenty five members of the 501st they had expected had turned into nearly forty Clones from various units across the Galaxy – and nearly all of them had families of their own. Ahsoka had nearly lost her composure when she had seen Waxer and Boil from the 212 – Obi-Wan’s battalion– as well as Wolffe, Sinker, and Boost from Plo Koon’s unit on top of many of her old friends from the 501st.

Over the past two months she had met Fives’ son, Echo, and his wife, Preha; Wolffe’s son, Riker, and his newborn daughter, Koon; Waxer’s twins, Jeddi and Nera; and many others.

Kalifa was currently playing tag with the children – the mother’s watching on – while Ahsoka and the Clones held counsel.

“I’ve been in contact with someone who will help us, he’ll supply us transport to anywhere; we just need to decide a place to set up permanent resident.” Ahsoka told them.

They tossed around some systems but it wasn’t until one Clone – standing silently in the back – spoke that anything seemed right. “Kamino.” He stated suddenly and everyone froze. Dogma stepped forward. “The Empire hushed it up, but Kamino forced the Empire out of their system shortly after the fall of the Republic. We might be able to make a deal.”

“Does anyone have a way to contact them?”

“I do.” A Clone named Falcon spoke from where he was seated. “I worked with the rookies more than anyone, so I have a Kaminoan comm- unit.”

“So do we all agree that asking the Kaminoans is a good idea?” When no one spoke up against the plan, Ahsoka nodded. “Alright then. Fives, Rex, Falcon, Wolffe, and Dogma stay here, the rest of you can go.” All but the five men named got up and left the area, returning to the women and children. “Falcon, will you hook up that comm to the holo-projector?”

“Yessir.”

Ten minutes later, Ahsoka was addressing Tan Wei, leader of the Kaminoans. “Lord Tan Wei, I am Ahsoka Tano. I was once a Commander for the Galactic Republic before its fall.”

_“Greetings Commander Tano. What dealings do you have with us?”_

“I have a company of Jango Fett Clones with me.” Her five companions stepped into the range of the holo-projector and stood at attention. “We wish to stay together, but outside of the Empire’s notice and control. We’ve heard that you have successfully driven Imperial forces from your system and hope that we may be able to negotiate a way for me and my men to take residence in your system.”

_“A difficult request, Commander. What can you offer us?”_

Ahsoka took a breath. “My men are willing to act as a standing military force for your people.”

_“And how many Clones do you have?”_

“Forty three, with ten of them being former ARC Troopers. Many of the Clones have families and we intend to train their children.”

_“It appears the Clones have evolved beyond their initial programming… oh well…”_ Tan Wei sighed in disappointment and Ahsoka had to stop Dogma from responding. _“I will discuss this with my advisors and contact you again in a few days. Farewell, Commander.”_

“We look forward to hearing from you. And may the Force be with you.” Tan Wei bowed in response and the transmission ended.

“We’re still just _Clones_ to them…” Dogma muttered.

“Yes. But that’s all they ever saw you as.” Ahsoka responded.

“At least to the Commander – and our Generals – we are individuals.” Rex commented and the other three nodded.

“Now all we have to do is wait for Tan Wei to contact us.” Fives shrugged and the six of them joined their families.

Two days later the Transmission from Kamino came. _“Commander Tano. We have discussed your request and have decided to grant it.”_

The listeners all let out a breath of relief. “Thank you, Tan Wei.”

_“There is a habitable moon you may take up residence on. Send a transmission when you reach our system, someone will lead you to the moon.”_

“Thank you again, Tan Wei. We are truly grateful.” The transmission ended and Ahsoka turned around. “Pack up. I’ll make the call to our transportation.”

The next day a large transport landed on the Dune Sea. When the entrance opened, a tall man with brown hair walked down and Ahsoka fairly flew into his arms. “Lux!”

“Ahsoka! It’s good to see you in person.” Lux Bonteri embraced her tightly; holo-transmissions didn’t do this wonderful woman justice. He had been heartbroken when she had been put on trial, and even more so after she disappeared, her contacting him three years before had been an answered prayer – even when she had refused to join him on Onderon – at least he’d known she was alive. He’d opened a credit account for her that he added to regularly, and they talked regularly; but it just wasn’t the same as holding her in his arms.

Kalifa giggled at the pair, she remembered the conversations Ahsoka had had with this man and finally seeing them together in person was rather amusing. Rex smiled, he too remembered the angry young man from the Wars, as well as how hard Ahsoka had tried to hide how taken she was with him.

The pair finally released each other and Lux turned to the rest of the gathered people. “Your transportation to Kamino, fair gentlebeings…” he gestured to the ship behind him. “Please start boarding, it isn’t safe to be here long.” As the families began rounding up the kids, Lux took Ahsoka aside. “I have a favor to ask, ‘Soka.”

“What is it, Lux?”

 “’Soka, there’s this boy named Tre, he’s Force sensitive and a ward of the state. I was hoping you could take him with you and train him like you’re training Kalifa.” He grabbed her hands. “I know it’s a lot to ask, love, but he deserves a better life than I can offer him on Onderon. Even if he’s never trained he’s going to be different. And he’ll know it.”

“Oh Lux, of course I’ll take him. I’d never leave a youngling alone like that.”

“Thank you, Ahsoka. And remember, anything… anything at all… call me and I’ll do everything I can.” He pressed his lips to the hands his still clasped.

“Lux…” Ahsoka breathed. “Come with us. Please. Come with us.”

“Ahsoka… I have duties on Onderon.”

“I miss you, Lux. Please… I need you.”

Lux pressed his lips to hers and they both melted into each other. “I’m sorry Ahsoka. I can do more good on Onderon…” He wrapped his arms tighter around her. “But I will think of you every day. And I will ALWAYS love you.”

“Sir…” Rex appeared a few feet away. “Everything is loaded – but there’s a youngling on board –”

“It’s alright, Rex. He’s coming with us.”

“Yessir.” The three boarded the transport and quickly took off.

Lux left them in a small shuttle near Onderon, and everyone left Ahsoka alone for a few days afterwards.

They soon arrived in the Kamino system and a small envoy led them to a moon that appeared barren. “This… doesn’t look good, Ahsoka. Yes the atmosphere is breathable, but there’s nothing here.” Rex murmured, fighting to hide his dismay.

“No… there’s something here…” Ahsoka began walking forward until she came to an empty space. “Right here.” She waved her hand and a hatch in the ground slid open.

“It’s all underground.” Kix exclaimed in realization. “It’s a bunker!”

“Let’s check it out.” Ahsoka dropped into the bunker and the two Clones followed her.

“The bunker covers the entire moon, it has everything we need – even an aircraft hangar. It’s perfect.”

The new 501st Legion moved into the bunker under Kamino’s moon and started preparations for their new lives.


	5. The Story, Part Three: Lightsaber Crystals

 

"We'll be fine until you get back, Ahsoka." Rex assured the woman as they loaded the small freighter  they had acquired over the past four years they'd been on  Kamino . "This is important to your younglings -- and it's high time you replaced yours." 

"We're all ready, 'Ka!"  Tre  - now twelve - ran up to them, pack bouncing on his back. He had picked up on his Force studies remarkably well and was already caught up to the level his  agemates  would have been at the Temple.  Tre  tugged on  Ahsoka's  hand, emerald eyes sparkling with excitement. "Are we going soon? I want to see the crystals!" 

"Yeah, can we go? The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there and he'll finally shut up."  Kalifa  commented teasingly and  Tre  stuck his tongue out at her. 

"We just finished loading, so we can go now." Ahsoka laughed as her  Padawans  cheered and raced each other up the ramp ( Kalifa  won due to her longer stride). "Well, I guess we're off then. See you soon,  Rexter ."

"Take care Ahsoka." The  Togruta  saluted playfully and  dissapeared  into the freighter.

 

* * *

 

When they dropped out of hyperspace a few hours later,  Kalifa  and  Tre  looked eagerly out the viewport at the planet in front of them. "That's where we're going to get our crystals, right Mom?"  Kalifa  asked and Ahsoka smiled.

"Yeah. That's  Dantooine ." 

At the entrance to the Crystal Caves, Ahsoka turned to her younglings. "You will have to earn your crystals by yourselves. When we are in there, you're on your own. Just remember that I love both of you very much, and you  are strong in the Force. You'll be fine." She hugged them both and kissed their foreheads and hugged them tightly, then the three of them entered the Cave.

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka stood in the sudden darkness, knowing that  Kalifa  and Tre were already gone. She could feel the crystals of the Cave pulsing in the Force.

_ Then she was standing in a medical station, droids and doctors rushing about, and the Force drew her to a specific room where she started in surprise. Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Senator Bail  Organa  stood at a window into an operating room where Padme' lay. Ahsoka watched in horror as Padme' screamed and cried and then as Obi-Wan held her children while she died.  Organa  took Leia. Obi-Wan dropped Luke off with his Aunt and Uncle on Tatooine. _

Ahsoka blinked away tears as the scene dissolved, then frowned as her new surroundings came into focus. "What am I doing on  Christophsis ?" There were droid parts everywhere - particularly around a fallen slab of concrete - and a destroyed shield generator in the center of the courtyard. "Wait... this is..."

"Hey Snips."

Ahsoka spun around, heart hammering, to see her old Master standing there. Exactly as she remembered him. "Sk-Skyguy? But you-" Only then did she realize that her bond had gone utterly silent for the first time in ten years. "Is Vader dead?"

Anakin shook his head. "He's still alive. I'm just a manifestation of the Force, Ahsoka, but I have all of Skywalker's memories up until his Fall." Ahsoka slumped to sit on the generator - just as she had  twelve years ago - and Anakin joined her. "This was our first mission together..." the apparition remarked softly. "I want you to know that I am  so  proud of you. Of everything  you've done, of who you've become." He choked slightly. "And I am  so  sorry that things happened the way they did." 

"...Why are you here? I'm glad to see you, but..." 

Anakin laughed. "I'm here to get a promise from you."  The Togruta looked him in the eye for the first time since he appeared. "You've heard the rumors of a Rebellion, right?"

"Of course." 

"Don't get involved." 

"What?!" Ahsoka leapt to her feet. "Why shouldn't we help? That's what we gathered the 501st for!"

"I didn't say you couldn't help," Anakin raised an eyebrow "Just don't let anyone know that there's a Clone Battalion  running around the Galaxy."

Ahsoka looked away sheepishly and Anakin smirked as the woman realized she had jumped to conclusions - again. "Just like old times..." Anakin commented softly, standing. "Ahsoka, don't ever change." He wrapped his arms around her and she rest her head on his chest - thinking amusedly that, even after eleven years, he was still taller than her.

"I've missed you, Skyguy."

"I've missed you." He assured her, then pulled back. "Oh yeah, I've got something for you." 

Ahsoka frowned in confusion, but it quickly dissipated as Anakin placed something in her hand and she looked down at the crystals in her palm. "Whoa..." She had never seen crystals like these before - almost white-blue with rainbows flickering across their surface. "These are different." 

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, you and your Padawans get some pretty cool crystals. I think I 'm  jealous."

"So Kali and Tre are alright?"

"You've trained them well." Ahsoka flushed at the praise. "It's time to you to go..." Anakin said softly, hugging her tightly.

Ahsoka started to walk away but turned around quickly. "Will I ever see you again?" 

Anakin smiled. "I don't know. Maybe. Just remember that I love you, Ahsoka, you're the sister I never had."

"I love you too, Skyguy." The scene started to go dark.

"Take heart, Snips. And may the Force be with you." 

 

* * *

 

Kalifa continued down the dark hallway she had found herself in the moment she had entered the Cave; there had been solid rock at her back and so her only path had been forward. She walked in darkness for what felt like hours, she had even began whistling softly to herself just to fill the silence.

The hallway abruptly opened up into a huge cavern, the far edge of a ravine only just visible. After a few minutes of searching,  Kalifa  came to the disappointing realization that there was no way across, even as her instincts told her that the only way out was forward. With angry tears burning in her eyes, the young  Twi'lek  sat despondently on a nearby rock. 

"So what are you going to do now?"  Kalifa  looked up sharply to see a blue-skinned  Twi'lek  woman  standing in front of her. 

"Who are you?" The woman just smirked slightly and  Kalifa  got the feeling she'd seen her before.

"Your way forward is blocked. What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know. I've reached as far as I can go..." Kalifa slammed her fist on her knee in frustration.

"...because sitting here feeling sorry for yourself is helping you solve the problem." Kalifa blinked as the woman's words registered, she opened her mouth to respond but has nothing to say.

The woman turned to look out at the chasm and  Kalifa  saw an elegant silver Lightsaber clipped horizontally to her belt at the small of her back. 

"I want Ahsoka to be proud of me -"

The woman huffed a laugh, "She is,  Kalifa . She is."

"-and you're right, I can't give up."  Kalifa  stood, dashing her tears away and joining her companion at the edge. "But I still don't have any ideas..." She admitted softly. 

A hand appeared on her shoulder. "Someone once told me," the woman began, "that a great leap forward often requires taking a few steps back; but that, more often than not, all that is needed is the will to jump." 

Kalifa's eyes widened at the implications of the advice, then her resolve strengthened. "The will to jump..." The woman backed away as the young  Twi'lek  pushed  of  the edge and leapt into to chasm. 

Just when  Kalifa  began to doubt her faith and fear for her life, she rolled ungracefully onto the far edge of the chasm -  which wasn't nearly as far away as it had looked. "...ouch..."

"Well done." The woman knelt next to her and began cleaning the girl's scrapes. "That took a lot of courage."

Kalifa shook her head. "I was absolutely terrified." 

"And you did it anyway." The woman pointed out. "Kalifa, courage isn't rushing into danger blindly, or without fear. It's being scared to death and doing it anyway, because it's the right thing." 

Kalifa blinked as she began to understand what the woman was trying to teach her, then she grinned.  The woman grinned back  and placed her Lightsaber in the girl's hand. "What- ?" Kalifa gasped.

The woman kissed the young Twi'lek on the forehead and the 'saber melted away, leaving a pink crystal in her hand.  Kalifa  stared at the crystal for a moment, then looked at the mysterious Twi'lek. "Who are you?" 

The woman laughed and pressed her forehead against Kalifa's. "I'm you." And then she was gone, the only proof she had ever been there were  Kalifa's  bandaged scrapes and  the crystal in her hand. 

Silently, Kalifa  walked through the archway behind her and back through the dark hallways. Back to her family. 

 

* * *

 

Tre was practically vibrating with excitement as he looked around at the many crystals.  His steps slowed as he began looking harder, and images began to be noticeable in the facets of the gems. 

_ Tre shooting a blaster for the first time with Echo, and the way the handle felt molded to his hand. _

_ Meditating with Kali and Ahsoka. _

_ Waxer  playfully dropping his helmet onto Tre's head  and commenting on how good it looked on him. _

_ Ahsoka spending a month to rig practice 'sabers. _

_ Sitting in a  Starfighter's  cockpit  with  Wolffe, learning the controls.  _

_ Dosing lightly as he snuggled with Kalifa while Ahsoka read about the origin of the Jedi order from an old  datapad .  _

Tre now found himself at a dead end. He stared at his reflection in the smooth stone for a moment before the image rippled and changed.  He found himself staring at two images of himself - both years older.

One wore Trooper armor with a helmet tucked under his arm. His hair was buzzed and a pale scar ran through one eye. A small smile graced the reflection's face. 

The other was dressed in a loose tunic and minimal armor. His hair was shoulder length and half of it was pulled back to keep it out of his face, the scar was missing but the smile was the same. A Lightsaber was clipped to his belt. 

Tre bit his lip, somehow understanding that he had a choice. Jedi or Trooper. And he didn't know what that choice would be.

He didn't know what he wanted to be. Trooper or Jedi?

He wasn't like Ahsoka, who was raised in the Jedi Temple. Nor was he like  Kalifa , who had had no one but their surrogate mother for years. He had grown up - was still growing up - surrounded by soldiers, and had come to love the camaraderie of  the  Battalion. 

_ I've learned, that not everyone's path in the Force is the same. The Jedi didn't seem to understand that, if you didn't fit into their version of a Jedi, then you weren't good enough, and it was this that played a part in their fall.  _

Ahsoka had said that once. She had been trying to teach them that different wasn't bad. That it could actually be your greatest strength. 

The reflections moved simultaneously to reach out a hand to the boy. Tre dashed tears from his cheeks and glared slightly at the two of them. 

_ You live in two different worlds: Soldier and Peacekeeper. You can either let that destroy you, or you can let it make you stronger.  _

"I will be strong." Tre announced and, on impulse, reached out to take each of his reflections' hands with one of his own. 

Time froze for a second and then the two images blended together to form a new one. The young man had a scar through his eye, his hair  short and spiked up, he wore a fitted tunic under flexible armor, and what looked like two separate pieces of a blaster - the handle and the barrel - in each hand. 

"We always were one to break the mold, weren't we?" His reflection asked, smiling.

"Did I choose right?" 

"Only the Force knows that for sure," the image answered, "and only time will reveal the truth. But for now..." 

His reflection vanished, revealing a nook in the wall that held a crystal. Tre picked it up and grinned,  i t  was orange with an iridescent red sheen to it. It was his lightsaber crystal , and he could sense the Force pulsing happily in it. 

A narrow path appeared to his right and he followed it, coming out into the entrance of the Crystal Caves.  Kalifa  stood up quickly from where she had sat down to wait a few moments ago. "Tre!" The two siblings embraced each other and Ahsoka appeared next to them. 

Th e Togruta's two younglings eagerly showed her their new crystals and Ahsoka in turn presented her own. It was with a feeling of triumph that the trio left Dantooine.


	6. Hiatus Notice

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I'M SORRY. READ IT ANYWAY.**

Alright, so, as of today - August 9, 2016 - I am leaving to serve a Mission for the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. I will be gone anywhere from three to eighteen months and so subsequently my entire account is going on Hiatus.

I am in no way going to stop writing - have no fear - I just won't have access to my account.

Thank you to all who have been reading my stories, to all my friends, betas, and reviewers who give me input. You're help in more valuable than you will ever know.

Face the future with confidence - it might not always work out the way you wanted it to, but I guarantee that it will work out.

Until next time!

Wish me luck!

**WAYFINDER1314**

**Author's Note:**

> So this is OBVIOUSLY AU, in more ways than one. The biggest one being that Anakin is alive, but also in the fact that the Clone Troopers look just as Anakin remembers them. According to storyboarders for the Star Wars Rebels series, the Clones aged at twice the rate of an normal human, so they would have all died off well before this story. However, I love the idea of General Skywalker getting his men back and having them be completely amazing, so in this story, the Clones stop aging completely once they were at the desired age. Also, the idea of Clones being able to reproduce comes from Clone Wars cannon where Rex meets a former clonetrooper named Cut who deserted the army and started a family.


End file.
